The Other Sky
by ninjarune
Summary: Harry is lost after the war. Draco is as well, but in a more literal sense. when Harry finds a direction he actually wants to go, will he help Draco find his? Slow moving fic, but eventual HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Sky**

_Chapter 1: Never Serene and Fair  
_

_Beta: Thanks to Black Lightning Bolt for looking over this chapter and taking words from my mind and writing them in a legible way._

Brief A/N & Disclaimer: First fan fiction story. Hope you enjoy. The title of this fic and of this chapter comes from an Emily Dickinson poem, There is Another Sky. Until J. K. Rowling decides to sell the franchise and I become a billionaire to buy it, I do not own Harry Potter. That concludes it. Enjoy!

* * *

It's amazing how lost you can be with the whole world there to point you in the right direction. Well, what they think is the right direction is anyways.

Truth is that ever since the war, nothing in my life has truly made sense. I feel more lost now than ever as the Boy-That-Lived-Twice. Maybe it was coming back from that train station. Despite what anyone thinks about being me, the glory doesn't outweigh the fact that I am irreparable.

After the war, it was expected of me to return to Ginny. That didn't happen. I realized that she only loved the _idea_ of being with me, and I realized I felt the same. The decision to 'break up' was mutual, but the need for romantic closeness remains in me. Remains, and will not shut the hell up.

The worst part about it is that the Ron, Hermione, and apparently the rest of the world still expected us to reconcile and have a horde of children. Evidently, Ginny, that Quidditch bloke she's dating, and I are the only ones willing to accept the fact that Ginny and I are not going to be together.

Now you see why I have reason to be lost. Despite everyone trying to point out the way for me, it's always what _they_ think is the correct path for me. Those paths not only contradict my own wishes, - if I even know what they are- they also point in complete opposite direction of other people trying to 'help' me.

No wonder Voldemort chose me. I'm fucked up.

*O0o-o0O*

"Harry! Are you here…? Hello? Harry!?" _That_ is what I awaken to most mornings. Hermione's 'concerned' shrilly voice. "Harry. Oh, there you are."

_Where else would I be? _I roll my eyes, not wanting to look up to see her there.

"Come on, Harry. You can't just lay there. You have to get outside; see daylight, read poetry, sign up for Auror training, or even date. Come on, Harry. The world is waiting for you. The world you _saved_ y'know. HARRY!"

"Hermione, please." I only responded because I knew her voice was going to reach an octave I wouldn't be able to hear in about twenty seconds.

"Please what, Harry. You know I'm right,"- yes she still thinks like this- "and you need to get off your back and rejoice in the second chance you got."

I can't deal with anymore of this. "Hermione, I don't want to hear this. It wasn't an honor. We both know that. You were as much a part of it as I was. Can you please leave me alone? I am going to figure this out for myself and I really don't need you on my back. I am an adult."

"Harry, please, I'm only trying to help. Even Ron's worried. At least come to the Burrow and, eat dinner and _think_ about the Auror program. Molly misses you. Especially around this time of the year, you know that."

I close my eyes. I haven't really looked at her and don't really want to. She is trying to guilt me into this, at this point, it's her most common tactic. It's been two years, almost to the day, since the war. Next week is the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I know I can't refuse Hermione, not this close to the day.

I sigh and finally sit up. "Fine. Tonight?" I can see in her eyes that she considers this a victory. She doesn't know how wrong she is.

She smiles broadly and nods. "Half six. See you there." And without another word, she stands and leaves my room. I honestly hope she also shows herself out of my home.

Damn Hermione, I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that, and she knows it too. I suddenly decide to stand up and wander down to my kitchen. The silence that hits me when I reach downstairs almost makes up for being up right now. Almost.

I look through the cabinets and realize I have absolutely nothing to eat. I'm partially tempted to just to return to my bed, I hardly ever eat any more anyway. Instead I decide to do _something _and surprise everyone.

I return to my room and prepare to go to Diagon Alley. As I dress, I cast a quick _Tempus Charm_ to see how much time I had before i had to be at the Weasley's. It was only half nine. I curse Hermione for what seems like the hundredth time today.

I dress in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt I've probably had since sixth year. As I return downstairs, I debate wearing it tonight just to see how they would react. No doubt they would keep their mouths shut, but I know they'd look at me with pity in their eyes. Then I imagine Hermione's shrilly voice going up the octaves and wince. I might have to actually dress well to convince them to stop pestering me. I even hope that Ginny's boyfriend will be there so they won't bother me on that front. Well, I say that hopefully - it hasn't stopped them before.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I grab a jumper hung over the back of the couch, pulling it on before making sure I have everything. I almost decide to stay home when I can't find my wand; I'd be able to find it later, but it was tempting to say I couldn't go until I found it. Even I know it was a bit of an immature though and, if I want to be treated like an adult, it was probably best to just suck it up and act my age.

After a moment of contemplation, I remember where it is and retrieve from under the couch. I apparate to Madam Malkin's after picking it up and instantly the eyes of everyone in the shop are on me. I decide not to let the looks get to me and continue through the alley.

*O0o-o0O*

A few hours later, I realize how little I actually had in my house when I am still going through the shops. I decide to stop for a treat after I realize the time. I head to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour before continuing with my purchases. I still have a lot left to buy.

I am almost done with my ice cream when I see Blaise Zabini walking in the opposite direction to me down the street. I decide to completely ignore him and continue walking. He probably wouldn't even acknowledge me.

I soon find out I was sorely mistaken. He steps in front of me, effectively blocking my path to go anywhere. I realize with a curse that he is a lot taller than me and I silently blame my aunt and uncle for not feeding me enough.

"Potter, we need to talk." He sounds surprisingly civil and i begin wondering what he wants.

"About what exactly, Zabini?" I snap, not bothering with civility.

"Just come on, I'll explain when we are there." He motions with his head for me to follow and begins to walk away.

I didn't plan on following, but damn I was intrigued. My curiosity always got the best of me. I hurry to follow him, not even pausing when we enter Knockturn Alley. Silently, he leads me into a darkened restaurant. He seems unsurprised I followed him and I wonder if he just _knew _I would be intrigued enough to follow.

A waiter comes over to the table to take our orders, but Zabini waves him away and I wait to speak until the server has left. In a way I trust that no one is listening even in a shady place like this. Zabini probably has connections with this scum.

"So, Zabini, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

A/N: I won't always put an author's note here, but I just want input. I just want to know thoughts so far? Alright So next chapter probably in a few days! Hope you guys have enjoyed so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Sky**

_Chapter 2: Where not a Frost Has Been_

_Beta: Thanks again to Black Lightning Bolt for suggestions to look over certain parts._

A/N-Disclaimer: So here's chapter 2, sooner than I thought. I'm sorry to say that updates won't always be this often, but I was excited- perhaps a bit overly so. Any ways, I don't own HP… but here is my little take on the wonderful world that was created nonetheless. The title of this chapter is taken from the same Emily Dickinson poem as the last chapter. Well, not so brief authors note, but here's chapter 2.

* * *

"I need your help." Zabini said.

_There's no way, _I thought to myself. Outwardly, I raise my eyebrow. "What for?" I don't allow any emotion to show in my voice.

He rolls his eyes as if he suspected I would act like this. "Draco is missing. I need your help, _Potter, _to find him." This time when he says 'I need your help', it sounds like he's choking.

My eyes widen only slightly, but I can tell that he notices. I try to cover up the intrigue in that small motion by seeming almost bored as I reply. "Why would I want to help you find the git? In case you didn't know, _Zabini, _Malfoy and I didn't really get on at Hogwarts. And, on top of that, how would I be better at finding him that you, the git that has probably been putting up with him his whole life." I'm practically glaring at him by the time I'm done, hopeful that it will dissuade him from pressing the matter.

He only smirks a bit. "Damn, I was hoping to spark that hero complex of yours." I shoot him a dirty look that basically screams, 'Hero complex? With Malfoy involved? I don't think so!'. He puts up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender and continues, "Fine, but I do hear that you're pretty good at _finding _things."

Now I give him the full 'you're crazy' look. "What the hell are you on? Even if I was good at finding things, which I'm not saying I am, why would I want to find _Malfoy, _of all people?"

He rolls his eyes again, as if my reactions are still as he was expecting. "I'll pay you, of course, but he needs to be found. Look, I'll tell you the truth, he's been getting into some bad things recently. Don't give me that self righteous look. It's not anything illegal, just not the best for him. So, to answer your question, yes I have been putting up with him his whole life. That only means that I don't want to see him get hurt. I'm sure you would feel the same if it were _your_ little friends in danger. I just want your help because I hear you have experience finding things that don't want to be found. And, I reiterate, I'll pay well." He takes a deep breath when he's done, and I'm surprised to see that he looks truly at a loss of what to do.

I take a deep breath to try to respond to all that. "First, I don't need the money. I can take care of myself. Second, you seem to think I'll be satisfied with you just saying 'not illegal'. What would truly calm me, and what you probably can't say, is that there is nothing wrong with what he is doing. Thirdly, you still seem to be under the impression that I give a rat's arse what happens to Malfoy. Next, what the hell do you mean 'finding things that don't want to be found'? Last and _I _reiterate, I don't need money." I take a deep breath, surprised I said that in one.

"You're right I can't say there is nothing wrong with it, but the little wrongs are what make the world work. Nothing is ever completely _innocent_. You don't have to care about what happens to Draco, but I can tell you are in desperate need of adventure. I was simply stating _I_ don't want to see him hurt. And," he leans closer for this, "there are other forms of payment than money." He winks and leans back.

I feel my jaw hit the floor. Zabini did _not _just say that. I shake my head and lean back. I try to speak as calmly as possible, I'm quite sure it does not work. "In your dreams, Zabini, perhaps not even there. I don't need adventure, not after the last nine years. And, one last time before you really annoy me, what do you mean finding things that don't want to be found?"

He has the audacity to roll his eyes again. "Don't knock it till you try it, Potter. And, trust me; you _need _adventure_, especially_ after these boring past two years. We all know what happened between you and Voldemort, especially the ones that were on the wrong side." He shrugs and leans back as if that is enough explanation. And, maybe it is in a strange way.

Despite the fact that I am intrigued, I shake my head. "No way, Zabini. I can't help you. I have my own shit to worry about. Try Neville, he'll help." I smirk, roll my eyes, and head towards the door.

*O0o-o0O*

As soon as arrive home, I put down my purchases and cast a Tempus Charm. _Only_ _h__alf one_, I thought. Damn, I still have five hours until haveing to leave for the Burrow. Despite not having everything I needed from Diagon Alley, I decide against returning, for obvious reasons.

Before beginning to unpack my things, I decide to reset my wards. Before, they allowed the Weasleys and Hermione in. I reset them to only allow myself. Though I doubt anyone would have been able to fool them, I don't really want Hermione barging in anymore.

By the time I'm done, it's three o'clock. I begin to unpack my purchases intending to unpack them the Muggle way, but end up using magic when it got too tedious. By quarter to five, I had nothing to do. I head upstairs, hoping to encounter a task. Apparently, when I start doing _something_ I can't stop and I have to have something to occupy my mind. By the time I reach the third floor, I have lost hope of finding something, anything, it hardly ever crosses my mind to come to the third floor.

I pass the nondescript doors with so little enthusiasm that I almost miss the door that is a bit open. I open the door a bit more, intrigued. My eyes widen a bit as I see what's in the room. Then I realize that I'm all alone and I allow then to widen even more.

* * *

A/N: Know I said I wasn't doing this, but just wanted to say that the next chapters will be longer. :D I Hope to post in a few days, if all goes well. If not, definitely next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Sky**

_Chapter 3: though it be Darkness there_

A/N-Disclaimer: Yay so here I am again. Reviews and follows make me smile and encourage me to post faster. Anyways, I still don't own Harry Potter, but I'll put in the first bid if JK ever decides to sell. The title of this chapter (I am pretty proud of it, by the end of the chapter it'll be apparent) is also from the same Emily Dickinson poem. Anyways, here's chapter 3!

* * *

I walk cautiously through the room, my wand steady in my hand. If anyone had been looking in on the scene, they would have thought me crazy. The room was filled with what appeared to be ordinary objects. There was even a pair of trousers in the corner.

I could sense it though. Almost everything in the room felt Dark. My senses were on edge just waiting for either one of the objects to react to my presence or wards I know are probably protecting this room to attack me.

As I near the center of the room, I feel a buzzing in the back of my head. I brush it off for another second and take another step. Suddenly a sharp pain bursts through my head, forcing me to take a step back.

_The truly Dark objects are behind this, _I think to myself. As I try to blink the white spots out of my eyes, I wonder what I should do about this room.

Scratch that, more like I have to think what I am going to do. What I _should _do is call the Aurors. I still had do decide if that was what I was I _going _to do. If I called the Aurors, they would block off this room and I wouldn't be able to find out more about it for myself. The room intrigued me far too much to let others just invade my home and take away the only source of excitement I had in the last two years. I think about the meeting earlier with Zabini and wince. Well, the only excitement that didn't make me what to run screaming.

I laugh a bit out loud as I realize how backwards the two options are in my mind.

No, I think I'll keep the room to myself for now. Suddenly, an idea comes to me. Perhaps, behind another one of the doors up here, there is a book about how to take down the wards and handle all of the objects. I try once more to take another step past the wards and instantly regret it. I turn to walk back out of the room as I try to clear the light again.

_Well, at least I know the effects of the wards for sure now, _I think wryly as I feel a headache bloom behind my eyes.

*O0o-o0O*

I hadn't really been thinking about the time until I cast a _Tempus Charm_ and it says that it's quarter until six. I curse and run down to my room to get ready.

I thought about everything I'd read in the last three hours while I get ready and realize I might have been wrong about something being in the house. So far I _had_ found a library in the third floor. It was smaller than the one two floors down, but it was definitely the more intimidating one. There were only a handful of book throughout a few shelves, which begs the question, where the hell are all the other books. There was no way that was all that had been in the room.

As I surface from my musings, I realize I've used up another fifteen precious minutes. At least I was dressed in a dress shirt and black trousers and (well, I couldn't avoid it) my trainers. I had planned on buying new shoes at Diagon Alley until Zabini came and completely turned me off from returning.

I look at myself in the mirror and realize how ridiculous I look and run my hand through my hair in frustration. Then, of course, I groan in frustration as I realize I haven't even thought about my hair. _Of course, Hermione will have something to say about it. _Once the thought enters my mind, it won't leave. I glance at myself once more before turning and begin gathering my things to leave.

*O0o-o0O*

When I arrived, Molly attacked me, of course, with hugs and exclaims of how I had to eat more. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny hugged me, while Ginny's boyfriend watched. (Great, I thought, hopefully no one would pester me with him here.) George and Mr. Weasley both shake my hand and offer me small smiles.

We immediately move to the kitchen to eat. The meal goes by with a surprisingly small amount of reprimanding, for which I am grateful. Once, Hermione comments on my trainers, and throughout Molly comments I should have seconds, then thirds until I feel my head hurts more than after the effects of the wards. For a moment I wonder about the thing I once heard that if you don't eat much, and then eat a lot at once, you could be sick. At that point, I stopped eating, but, judging by the feeling of nausea, it had been two servings too late.

By the time the others had finished eating, I had completely zoned out of the conversation. I didn't hear my name being called until Hermione reached _that_ octave.

"What?" I snapped, forgetting where I had been for the moment.

Everyone stared at me in shock until Hermione, of course, spoke up. She clears her throat and speaks in the tone of voice I would think Malfoy would use. "We were wondering if you had considered Auror training any more, or if you had a plan of any kind?" As she spoke, she sounded more and more confident, probably because I hadn't completely cut her off.

"No, I haven't thought about Auror training. I haven't in three years. And, no, I don't have a plan yet. I'm only nineteen Hermione, and I'm an adult. If you are going to call the war card, as you did this morning, I can too. After the war, I _should_ be able to make decisions without them being analyzed. So, when I have a plan, I'll say so. Or, you'll hear about it from a second-hand source, like you seem to have been for the past two years. I do know two things for sure though, Mione. One, Auror training is not in my future, near or far. Second, I have time. I'm a nineteen-year old man that has been through a lot in a short time. After that, I'd like to have time to make my next decisions count. Is that okay with you, Hermione?"

_Now,_ she was speechless.

She opened her mouth to finally speak when a burst a pain ran through my head. I grip my head and stand up without another thought. Hermione closed her mouth again. I glanced around at all the other surprised faces, landing on Molly. "I have to go. I'll owl." Without another word, I Apparated out, probably surprising them even more because the wards on the Burrow had been a lot stronger since the war.

I hadn't really cared at that point; the wards had been tipped off at my own home. When I arrived, I immediately felt something off. My mind rushed to the room two floors up and I didn't bother with stairs. In another second, I was in front of the door.

Something had been different. The intruder had either still been there, or they had left their magical trace. I hope no one was stupid or suicidal enough for it to be the former so I tried the door. It felt like the burst of pain I'd felt earlier, but it didn't go away when I let go of the knob. Someone was not only trying to keep me out, they were trying to make me walk away from it. I was officially dealing with a true challenge. It was someone with the magical potency to pass through my wards, set up their own wards within them, and leave in the course of a couple of hours, assuming they had been here even that long.

It only made me want to investigate further. I returned down one floor, with the stairs, and prepared for sleep. Perhaps a plan would come to me in the middle on the night.

I shook my head. It had been a long day.

*O0o-o0O*

For the first time in months, the next morning I woke up without the sound of Hermione's voice. I stretched leisurely and allowed myself a few minutes to enjoy the silence.

That is, until the events of the previous day caught up to me.

At that point, I called my wand, wherever it had been, and casted a _Tempus Charm. _I raised my eyebrow at the time. Even without Hermione, I was still up at half ten. I shrugged it off and got out of bed regardless. I had things to do.

I arrived downstairs and decided to actually prepare breakfast for myself. I began to fry my eggs and boil water for tea, when I felt two owls on the edge of my wards. I allow them through just as another arrives. I sigh as I allow that one through as well. Three owls swooped through my kitchen so fast I couldn't really tell if I recognized any of them. I sigh as I return to my food; the missives can wait.

Just ten minutes later, I sat down and picked up the first object. I rolled my eyes as I realized it was just the Prophet. I glance at the cover to see the Quidditch bloke Ginny was dating. The headline blared **Trouble in Paradise? **I rolled my eyes. If they had seen the smitten looks the two had been sending each other last night, this trash wouldn't sell. The picture flashed to one where Ginny looked confused and I thought that the paper was in need of new material.

My face blanched when I saw the second letter. It was from Hermione. I turn it over and begin reading.

_Harry James Potter,_

Well it was off to a bad start, I thought, wincing.

_How _dare _you speak to me like that? We; meaning you, Ron, and myself; have been through so much together. We understand you better than anyone else. Just talk to us and help us understand._

I rolled my eyes and crumpled the letter, not bothering to finish it. _If they need help to understand me, they don't deserve to, now do they? _I shook my head and set the letter aside.

I was more surprised than anything else when I picked up the third letter. It had a Ministry seal. Now, you could've said I was worried.

_26 April 2000_

_Harry,_

_This missive is of the utmost urgency. I must see you in my office at precisely half twelve today. We need to talk._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Minister for Magic._

* * *

A/N: So this would have ended a scene sooner, but I realized how much I hate ending when someone goes to sleep so I spent another half hour on the computer. Tell me what you thought. Until next time…


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Sky**

_Chapter 4: There is an Arid Pleasure_

A/N-Disclaimer: Not much to say today. The title of the chapter comes from _There is an Arid Pleasure_ by Emily Dickinson. I also don't own HP. So, yeah here's chapter four.

* * *

I checked the permanent _Tempus Charm _in the corner again. It had only been two minutes since the last time I checked. I looked back the receptionist to see her standing up. She walked over to me, a bright but a bit forced smile on her face. "Minister Shacklebolt will see you now. If you will come with me?" She didn't even wait for me to respond.

I stood quickly, trying to smooth my robes and catch up with her at the same time. Thankfully, the walk was short, and she was soon opening the door to the minister's office. I step through with her on my heels. As I take a seat in front of the minister, she stands to one side, watching.

"Will that be all, sir?" she asks, in a surprisingly confident voice.

"Harry, would you like something?" Both he and the woman, I didn't bother to hear her name, looked at me expectantly. I shake my head slowly. "Then, no thank you, Catherine, you are excused."

She nodded with a small smile and walked back out, the sound of the door closing sounding eerily loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Harry, do you have any idea why you are here?" he looked at me expectantly.

"No idea." I kept my answer short and my voice calm.

He sighs and nods as if he expected my answer. When the hell did I get so predictable? "I have received an anonymous tip that you have been harboring Dark artifacts in your home." I opened my mouth to speak, but he held up a hand to stop my protests. "Harry, I want you to answer me very carefully. Even with myself being the minister, I had to pull a lot of strings to bring you here before Aurors invaded your home and brought you here. I did this in trust and as your friend. Now, answer me very honestly, are you harboring Dark artifacts in your home?"

I pause for a moment before responding. "No, Minister, I am not harboring artifacts in my home." I pause again, knowing I'm still not out of the bear's den. Of course I hadn't lied yet. I had been planning on harboring them, but not they were harboring themselves. "May I inquire who made this complaint?"

Kinsley smiles a bit, knowing I had just messing with him for the last question. With that question, I had effectively broken the tension. He attempts to reprimand me in an authoritative tone, but the smile softens the effect. "Now, Harry, you know that type of information is classified. We'll just assure them that they must have been confused." His face turned back into the mask of the minister as he asked me one last question. "Have you noticed anyone suspicious around your home? This tip, I will tell you, came from a surprising source, so I would like you to report to me if anything seems out of place. Is that clear, Mr. Potter?"

I shake my head slowly. "I'm sorry I can't help minister. I haven't seen anyone suspicious, but yes, I'll be sure to warn you if I do." I smiled once more at him and he returned it. I still wasn't lying, I assured myself. I hadn't _seen _the intruder.

"Very good, Harry. Now, as much as I'd like to catch up, I do have work to do." He looks regretful, but motions towards the door nevertheless. "Catherine can show you out of the department, if you would like. On a completely different note, the word says that she has a thing for the Chosen One." He smiles a bit more warmly as my face heats a bit. "Now, good-bye, Harry." He ends on a stern note as I stand, shake his hand, and exit his office.

After I closed the door, I stood there for a moment. Avoiding the truth had been harder than I thought. After my moment of contemplation, I walked back towards the receptionist desk.

As a neared the desk, Catherine noticed me and stood. She offered me a warmer smile than she had earlier. "Is there anything you need, Mr. Potter?" I assumed she figured if I had been allowed to leave the minister's office, I hadn't done anything wrong. That sure would explain her earlier behavior.

"No, thank you, Catherine." She blushes at my use of her name. I turn as if to leave and see her about to sit down again. I turn back around and say, "There is one thing." She pops right back onto her feet. She smiles broadly, awaiting my request. "Tell Minister Shacklebolt to owl me if he has anymore concerns, or if he wants to catch up, alright?" Her eyes look a bit disappointed, but she nods regardless. "Thanks you." Without another word, I walk out of the department and return home.

*O0o-o0O*

I'm again in my kitchen, making tea, when there is the presence of an owl outside of my wards. The owl passed in a more leisurely pace this time than earlier. I had enough time to recognize the owl as it dropped the letter and hurried to leave the closing wards.

I turned the letter over in my hand, knowing it was from Hermione without even checking it. After a few minutes, I groaned and opened it, knowing it was a bad idea.

_Harry,_

_ Please let me understand you. Ron and I are truly worried. I _know_ you didn't read my first letter. Please finish this one. I don't want our friendship to end. I understand that these past two years haven't been easy, but that doesn't mean you should give up. Ron and I have moved on. We really want you to as well. _

_ Think about all of your options, Harry. You have so many of them offered to you. We love you. Take care._

_ Please respond soon,_

_ Hermione Granger._

_Understand, understand. Ron and I, Ron and I. When did the _we _stop including me, _I thought to myself as I pushed the letter aside.

I sighed as I began contemplating my options yet again. I pushed the entire Hermione and Weasley issues aside. I officially had bigger issues to deal with. I knew for sure that I had to report all of the Dark artifacts in my home, without losing Kingsley's trust, that is. What made the whole situation even more difficult was how to accomplish it, without giving up claims to investigating them.

I drank tea for what felt like hours as I thought. I almost missed the alert on my wards of yet another owl. I groaned and slammed my cup onto the table. "Damn." I cursed as it spilled and burned my hand. I lower my wards, yet again, as I grab my wand and cast a cleaning charm on the table. The table remained a bit sticky, but I didn't really care as, what I recognized to be a ministry owl, dropped a letter onto the table.

The owl stayed stubbornly on the table, unlike the other owls, not caring about the closing wards. It took me a moment to realize that it was expecting a treat. Despite not having an owl myself, I always kept them on hand for the Weasley's. I fed one to the majestic eagle owl. It exited my home eerily quiet while I picked up the letter. I recognized it as being from Kingsley almost instantly.

_ 26 April 2000_

_ Harry,_

_ Thank you for leaving the message with Catherine. I'm writing this on my way to a meeting, so I apologize for anything no making sense._

_ First, I would like to actually set up a meeting for the two of us to catch up. Not today, I am quite busy. I am available at your leisure, if you make an appointment. _

_ Second, not to sound like I am pushing anything on you, I _would _like to mention that if you are ever considering a job in the ministry, I'll always be happy to help. This would not be a favor from a friend; this is from someone who has seen your potential. So this is to say, _if_ you ever want to work in the Ministry, I can offer you any enter level position you want. After all, I am not working as a friend._

_ Respond soon,_

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_ Minister for Magic._

As I finished the letter, an idea came to me. It was the perfect way to turn the artifacts to the Aurors and still be allowed near them, if not instantly, over time. It would mean deceiving the Ministry and Kingsley himself, but it was what I felt like doing. It made my heart race at the thought of it. Perhaps Zabini had been on to something.

*O0o-o0O*

I looked over the letter I was about to send to Shacklebolt. It explained my exploring of my house and then my surprise at finding a room I couldn't enter. I explained the way the wards knocked me the final paragraph, I requested a meeting with him the day after tomorrow. I requested that tomorrow he would send Aurors to clean everything up.

I hope the letter was convincing enough. And in two days, at the meeting, I would request joining the section of the Ministry that actually deals with Dark Magic. I would ask to join the Unspeakables. Despite the fact that Kingsley specifically said he was not going to pull direct strings for me, I was mostly sure that I would be accepted for the program.

I had heard that the Unspeakables usually recruited, but after the artifacts I was offering, I was sure I would be accepted.

I lean back in my chair and allow myself to go over the events of the past two days. I can't decide if it had been Hermione or Zabini or even my own curiosity that was the catalyst for the events. I sigh and push my musings away - I could deal with them in my sleep, hopefully- and check the time.

When I see that it is only half five, I smile a bit. Finally, a small piece of luck. I realized I had enough time to send the letter before he left for the day. I stood and was hopeful about tomorrow. A feeling I hadn't really felt, ever.

*O0o-o0O*

I am drinking tea the next morning when I receive the short note from Kingsley.

_27 April 2000_

_Harry,_

_We'll be there in precisely one hour, be ready._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, _

_ Minister for Magic._

I hadn't been expecting Kingsley to come, but I hoped he would be too preoccupied to talk to me until tomorrow. Perhaps he would also surprise me by bringing Unspeakables here to pick up the artifacts instead of Aurors.

_Be ready_. Be ready indeed.

* * *

A/N: So, more of a filler chapter. Next chapter will start more of the meat of the story. Until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Sky**

_Chapter 5:_ _And Lead Me into his Dark Land_

A/N-Disclaimer: I realized this story is lucky that its summer and I have a lot of time to write. Title of the chapter comes from _I have a Rendezvous with Death_ by Alan Seeger. As always, I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you to everyone who has review and followed so far. Well, here's chapter five.

* * *

Exactly one hour later, a shot of pain burst through my head. Dammit, did they really think I would leave my wards down for any crazed fan to suddenly pop in? I sighed in annoyance as I allowed them in as the pain slowly ebbed from my mind. A few seconds later, there was a knock from my door. I hurried to open it, plastering a fake smile onto my face.

"Hello, Minister." Kingsley was in the front of the group with five others behind him in nondescript black robes.

He didn't return my smile, but nodded in acknowledgement. "Harry, will you lead us to the room?"

I kept my smile firmly in place. "Of course, Minister. May I request though, that my house be kept in order on the way? I wouldn't want to have to clean for hours after you've gone."

He looked at me as if I'd gone mad. "Of course, Mr. Potter." He says his voice completely professional. I nodded, turning on my heel and heading towards the room.

As I was climbing the stairs, I heard whispers coming from behind me. Maybe I hadn't been as inconspicuous as I'd thought in the letter. Maybe, after the Unspeakables- I had no doubt that was what they were now- got what they came for, they would arrest me. I patted my pants, under the guise of wiping my hands on my trousers, to make sure my wand was in my pocket.

We arrived at the third floor and I sensed the exact moment when all six behind me pulled out their wands. I hoped beyond hope that they sensed the Dark magic and weren't about to arrest me. I stopped at the door and motioned to it. "Here it is." I turned to face them and pretended to be shocked to see their wands out. Inside, I was anxious to see if any of them were going to try the direct approach to the door first.

The tallest in the group was the first to step forward. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he said in the type of voice you'd expect from a two meter tall muscle man. And, here I had thought the Unspeakables recruited smart people.

He reached for the doorknob confidently. I barely kept my face straight when three centimeters from the knob, he was thrown back. He hit the opposite wall with a thud and fell to the wall unconscious.

"I would probably suggest you guys not doing that." I said a bit sarcastically. "I'm sorry, King— I mean, Minister. I thought I mentioned the extent of the wards." I tried to look innocent, but I knew that I only told Kingsley the effects the wards had had on me. Not only did the door have the effects it had on me, it had a bounce off protection that was apparently latent when I tried to access the room. Or, perhaps I was more resistant that cocky Unspeakables.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said all you experienced was a long lasting headache, not a hugging session with a wall." Even though he kept a straight face at his final comment, I couldn't help but crack a smile. He continued, "Would you care to explain this advancement, Mr. Potter?"

So, I was back to Mr. Potter. "Again, I'm very sorry, Minister. This advancement, as you say, just came as a shock to me as well. Last night, all I experienced was the headache. Perhaps I was more able to account for the force of the wards." I hope my phrasing doesn't insult Kingsley much, but I feel like it is true. Despite the bounce off being a surprise, it might put the strength of my magic into Kingsley's mind before my request.

Kingsley still raised an eyebrow, how he still could, I did not know. They almost seemed to almost reach his would-be hairline. He sighed before continuing, "Very well, Mr. Potter. This change of information does make things a bit more difficult though. We'll need a new strategy, as well as having to wake up Clayworth." He motioned to the man that has still been unconscious on the floor. I nodded. "Is there any more information about the room you'd like to tell us before we continue?"

I shook my head. "No, Minister. I don't believe so." I had already explained the setup of the room and the wards in to second half of the room that probably held even more dangerous artifacts in the letter I had sent.

"You'd better hope not, Mr. Potter." Okay, the Mr. Potter thing had started to annoy me.

"Will that be all, sir?" I ask, deciding against saying Minister for the thousandth time.

"Yes, we will not bother you again until the room has been cleared out. And, I will ask you to keep your wards down for the duration of our time here. We will be transporting the objects straight to the Ministry. Last thing, Potter, please explain the effects of the wards inside the room one last time. There is no need for us to be blindsided again." He gave me a stern look.

And, now, I was _Potter_. "Okay, well it starts as a strange buzzing in the back of your mind, but in you take even one step more, there is a startlingly strong blast of pain that goes throughout your head until you step back. If nothing inside the room has changed, I think that's it."

He nodded and said, "Thank you, Potter. That will be all. I will alert you when we are done and you may return your wards to their original state."

Without another word, I walked back down the stairs. I really was curious to see if they would succeed in extracting the artifacts.

As I sat down at the kitchen table, after putting water to boil, I thought back on the letter I had sent to Kingsley. Obviously, I had written it to convince him I had nothing to do with the artifacts before last night, and make him still be okay with us meeting tomorrow, which I didn't think he'd actually confirmed yet. I'd need to ask him later.

I tried to think back to how I wrote the part of how I was in the room at first, and later it denied me access. I still wasn't ready to let anyone, let alone the Ministry, know that there had been an intruder in my home. Even less, one who tampered with wards on very active Dark artifacts? The more I thought about it, the less I could fathom it. The fact that I couldn't pinpoint what the excuse was, could have been either on account of it being such a good excuse that I never thought anyone would question it. Or, my own stupidity and Kingsley's own wanting to trust and believe me.

Even as I went through possibilities in my own mind, I couldn't help but think that I would never believe any story like the one I was trying to feed to Kingsley. I wouldn't believe that you can go somewhere in one minute, but be denied access a minute later. I wondered if Kingsley really wanted to think the best of me even though all of the evidence pointed against me.

Of course, the other side to this is the fact that I am mostly innocent. Aside from deception and lying through omission, I had yet to commit an actual crime. I didn't even have malicious intent with the Dark artifacts. My investigation of them would have been purely educational, for fun, as idiomatic as that might seem. If they found out I had been planning on hiding the artifacts, they wouldn't have seen it that way, of course. But, regardless, I never made it to that part of the plan and so no there is crime I had committed.

Though, that did make me wonder if wanting to join the Unspeakables for only the intent of investigating the very artifacts that were confiscated from me could be a crime. I couldn't see why, the investigating of Dark artifacts are one perk Unspeakable trainees think of, it would be any different for me. Perhaps it would seem suspicious so soon after they were confiscated, but I could live with that.

I absentmindedly waved my wand at the boiling water, allowing it to serve itself.

I tried to think about the connection between the room and the invader. It's obvious the room was the reason for the invasion of my home. The one thing that was still irritating me to no end was not the fact that my home was invaded, that only pissed me off. What really irritated me was that there was no reason for someone to intentionally come into my home and put up wards to keep me out of something I wasn't even sure of.

I began to wonder if the wards in the room had a connection to my intruder. It had been almost as if the wards had called to my intruder to _tell _him to invade my home. That train of thought begged the question; what relationship would the wards in that room have with someone I didn't want getting in my home.

Well, it was the Black family home, wasn't it? There was still a huge possibility that the house, and all remnants of magic within it, still didn't accept me. But, if that was the case that means it would have had to have called on another Black.

Instantly, my mind jumped to Malfoy. I nearly laughed out loud as I realize how ridiculous that sound. Malfoy was a Black, though, and he had more claim on the house, despite Sirius' will. The more I thought about it, though, the more the whole idea felt ridiculous. There couldn't any way the house called out to Malfoy. My mind goes back to the conversation with Zabini, just another thing that I was keeping a secret. If Malfoy had been missing or in hiding, there was no way he could have been here two nights ago. If he was hiding, he wouldn't have risked being found by me. If someone had kidnapped him, they wouldn't have let him out anyways. The entire thought was just ridiculous.

I shook it off as I heard a noise behind me. I looked towards the window and realized that there was a significantly smaller amount of light coming through the window. I turned the top half of my body to see Kingsley standing there looking quite worn out, I couldn't believe they'd actually managed it. I offered a small smile that was more sincere than any other I'd given him that day. "Is it done?" I asked.

He nodded very slowly to start off with. Then as he realized who he was talking to, he looks me in the eyes and says, "Yes," he sighs, "that was… mind-blowing. I can't understand how all of that could have been over-looked for so long." He took a few more steps into the room and sat down across from me. "Harry, those wards seemed so old. As if they had been there for centuries. The ones in the middle of the room took us the longest." He met my eyes again. "It's all out, though. They've taken it all to headquarters, though. I only came to tell you." He looked pointedly at the tea, and I served him some, even though it was cold.

Kingsley casted a Heating charm on the tea as I stood to look out of the window. I smiled a bit and turned to look at him. "I'm Harry again, am I?" The look on his face told me that I had finally managed to surprise him. I break out a bright, genuine smile. "I'm just kidding. I know it's all business. Anything give you a lot of trouble, aside from the wards?"

He shakes his head. "Not particularly. I was mainly surprised. Some of those devices could torture as effectively as a _Cruciatus_, but leave no trace. The Blacks were truly bat-shit crazy, I tell you, Harry."

I smile, knowing he was officially off duty, for now. "I can understand that. Anyways, it's getting late. I was wondering if we _could _meet tomorrow to talk and catch up a bit."

He looked out the window as if he had just realized the time. "Yes, I suppose I should be going." He downed the rest of his tea in one drink. "Does half one tomorrow work for you?" I nodded. "See you tomorrow, _Harry_." He Apparates with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and headed to bed. One challenge was completed… I doubted the rest would be as easy.

*O0o-o0O*

I got up bright and early the next morning of my own free will. I prepared my tea and waited. I waited for the inevitable letters I was bound to receive.

I was expecting it when the owls showed up on the edges of my wards. I allowed them through and went to my cabinet to grabbed treats for the owls before they left. Altogether, three owls went through my house. I returned to my seat and looked through the pieces of mail. Directly on top, was the Prophet. On the cover was some story about Ron and Hermione. Apparently, as much as they'd _like_ to understand, they still enjoyed the fame a bit. I rolled my eyes and tossed it aside.

Well, speak of the devil. The second missive was a letter that was obviously from Hermione. I glanced at the third piece of mail before getting all wrapped up in my 'dealing with Hermione' set of mind. Unfortunately, the third piece of mail didn't offer much solace. It had been just another letter, from another reporter, asking for _another_ interview. I instantly sent it off to the nearest fireplace.

I turned back to the letter from Hermione. _No time like the present,_ I thought.

_Harry._

_ Please respond. I'm worried and we need to talk. Everyone is confused about what happened at the Burrow. Please explain it to us. We all still care about you. We are worried about you. If you ever need anyone to talk to, remember Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys and I are always here for you._

_ Much love,_

_ Hermione Granger._

_ Post Script: I just read over this, and I made absolutely no sense. See, I am desperate to talk to you. Respond, please._

I put the letter down. Well, I'm sure she was desperate, but whether it was out of care for me, I wasn't sure. I went to my study to grab a piece of parchment and quill. Against my better judgment, I wrote back to Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that was a longer one. I'm hoping for them to get longer as they go. Until next time…


	6. Chapter 6

**The Other Sky **

_Chapter 6: A Ridiculing Emotion_

A/N-Disclaimer: Yep, I've been gone a while and I feel horrible. Anyways, I'm making up for it. Today you guys get two chapters; incidentally this one is actually the bonus side one. This chapter takes place about two months before the main story. I meant for this chapter for later in the story, but I guess now you'll know something Harry doesn't. Shh, don't tell him. The title for this chapter comes from _Insanity_ by Maxwell Bodenheim. Anything and anyone else recognizable belongs to JKR.

* * *

_ I walked down the hallway, not knowing where I was going. But, that was what _they _were expecting, so I kept going. Suddenly, I reached the end. I stood in front of a wall that probably had something behind it. But, this was exactly where they would expect me to stop, so here I stopped. _

_ I heard a very soft noise behind me, but as they didn't know I was trained to pick up on those noises, I didn't turn. Suddenly, there had been a wand in the middle of my back and hot breath to my neck. "Drop your wand," was said in a harsh whisper. I dropped my wand. Despite knowing I was in complete control of the situation, I hated having to drop my wand. _

_ I felt the wand moving against my back and knew the moment before it happened that they were knocking me out._

_*O0o-o0O*_

I come to in a cell that looks about six feet long and about five wide. I am on the thinnest, dirtiest cot of probably all existence. Above my head, there is a barred window that is most likely warded- if not, my targets were more stupid than I thought. On the opposite side of the room- the cot took up more than half of the floor space- there was a heavy metal door- also warded- and three buckets. They were labeled; D, B, and W. _Drink, bathroom, and wash_, my mind helpfully supplied. Sure enough, when I stood to look inside of them, the D and W were full of water, while B was empty.

I shake my head and return to the cot and sit down, leaning against the wall. I watch the door, knowing they must be monitoring me somehow. Sure enough, not ten minutes later, a man dressed in dirty dress robes steps into the room, followed by one very large guard. Both have charms on their faces that distort their features. The one in front begins to speak, the voice gives off an obviously distorted sound.

"I've always wanted to see you like this Malfoy. At my feet, at my mercy. I bet you don't even know who I am. Good." His laugh sounds strangely ominous; the distortion is a bit less present in that laugh.

"What exactly are your plans with me?" I make my voice seem as if I'm trying to act brave, but a bit a fear creeps in at the end. Their smiles grow; at least that's what I think the change in distortion means. Of course I know who they were, but I wasn't about to let them know that. In the end, I truly was curious about the plan. I set my chin defiantly, despite my planned slip. It was what they'd expect.

Another change in distortion happens and I truly hope a smirk is settling on his face. If they get cocky soon in the game, I'll win. He squats and leans very close to my face. I almost have to cross my eyes to see him clearly. "I am going to _break_ you, Malfoy. I am going to keep going until you are begging _me_ for mercy." He grabs my chin and tilts my head back until it hurts. "This tough act of yours will break and all that will be left is the scum underneath. I wall make you experience every level of pain, and just when you think I will never stop. When you feel like you want to die. When you are begging for it, I'll prove I'm not scum and be merciful. I might even kill you to do the final mercy." He lets go of my chin and slaps me right across the face. I hear a dull crack as my head hits the cot and the ground underneath.

I close my eyes and feel my mind want to slip into unconsciousness. I hold onto myself, barely, but make it seem like I and out for now. I actually feel a bit of blood running through my hair. I hear him tell his muscle person to pick me up and take me to another room, probably to torture me. The third man in the room checks to make sure I am truly unconscious and then I am carelessly slung over a shoulder.

I don't dare open my eyes, but I pay attention to the turns to the room from mine. When we reach the door of the new room, I am certain I could reach my own room if given the chance cold water splashes in my face and I snap up in the chair.

I look around the room and realize that it looks more like an interrogation room than a torture chamber. This _was their first move. _I cross my arms and lean back in the chair. _This is going to take longer than expected, _I think sourly.

*O0o-o0O*

_Two months later…_

The wards of the secret room in the Ancient House of Black go off. Their head snaps up. _No, this can't be happening. There is no way anyone could have found that room. Potter isn't smart or cunning enough to…_

_Is he?_

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's all you guys get. Mwahaha… It begins. Anyways hope you enjoyed the extra chapter. I bet this chapter raised more questions than it answered. Oh well… that's how I work I suppose. Please tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear anything, even constructive criticism. Anyways next chapter should be up in a few hours. Until next time…


	7. Chapter 7

**The Other Sky**

_Chapter 7:_ _It Hurls Its Barbed Syllables_

A/N-Disclaimer: Ah, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, I had to rewrite it twice because it wasn't how I wanted it. I am still not completely confident, but here it is regardless. I still don't own anything. The title is from Emily Dickinson's, _There is a Word. _Here's chapter 6…

* * *

Well, I was an idiot. I couldn't reverse it, though. I had invite Hermione to tea tomorrow. There was no going back anymore. I supposed, no matter how today's meeting with Kingsley went, I wouldn't want to stick around here. I would tell Hermione exactly what she wanted to hear then tell her I was going on a little vacation. Hopefully, she would _understand_.

I actually felt proud of how convincing my 'self-angst' was conveyed. She would no doubt believe every word and feel sorry for me. This time, though, I would use the pity to my advantage. I realized that, perhaps, the plan _would_ work.

*O0o-o0O*

_Everyone _had been staring. That hadn't just been me being dramatic. If I had been upset about what happened just a few days ago in Diagon Alley, this had been ten times worse. The worst thing was that I couldn't walk away like a few days ago. No, I had to sit there and pretend like I didn't care. I couldn't even stare back because I thought if I made eye contact with anyone here, they would try to approach me.

I thought it couldn't have gotten any worse. Of course, that had to be the moment Kingsley walked in and began walking in my direction. That was when the other people in the tea shop not only stared but began a small murmur of conversation. I keep my eyes on Kingsley as he walks to the table.

I didn't bother standing up when he reached my table. I just offered him a small smile and my hand to shake. He shook my hand and sat down.

"Harry, have you been waiting long?" he asked me. I suddenly snapped out of a reverie I hadn't realized I had slipped into.

I shook my head. "No not long, Kingsley." My use of his first name apparently had been too much for the people in the tea shop; another murmur broke out. I dared one fleeting glance around us and sighed. "I'm sorry I asked you to come to such a public place."

"It's alright." He offered me a smile.

I return it but pull out my wand nevertheless. I cast a charm that would make our conversation sound as if we were talking about something as trivial as the weather. He gave me a slightly puzzled look but doesn't say a word. "I hope that was alright. I know I asked for this tea to catch up, but there is something a bit more serious that I would like to ask you. May I?" He looked even more confused but ne nods nonetheless. We both sit up a bit straighter, but, just as I am opening my mouth to speak, the waitress walks over to us.

"Anything I can get you, Minister? Or, would you like refill on your coffee, Mr. Potter?" she looked hopeful, probably excited to serve the Minister on top of the Boy-Who-Lived. I shook my head and looked at my coffee that I hadn't touched, feeling very annoyed with the girl.

Kingsley, on the other hand, put on a charming smile and spoke in his calming tone. "A cup of Darjeeling would do fine." She smiles and walks away. Kingsley turned back to me and nodded once, "Continue."

I sighed once again and ran my hand through my hair. "Yesterday, as everything in my home was happening; I realized I should probably take your advice and do something with my life." This was where my deception would begin. "I realized how truly out of it have been these past two years since the war. Yesterday, when you came to my house, I made a decision." I met his eyes directly. "I am not asking of this as a favor for a friend. I am asking as I believe I am qualified. I want to join the Unspeakables, and soon. I want to start moving forward and this is my first step." I realized my first sentenced sounds almost like something he had said to me a few days before.

He looked shocked for a moment. I had almost been expecting a 'no' when he suddenly smiled a bit. "Harry, the process is not easy. I am glad you have decided and I'll see what I can do. I'll tell you one thing, the next training session for three months, starts in three days. That means that even if you are accepted, you might have to wait three months. And I'm sorry to say that it is _if _you are accepted. Most wizards in the program are recruited. After I have told you this, are you sure you would like to continue with this course." The look in his eyes didn't tell me his opinion one way or the other.

I took a deep breath; ready to prove to him how serious I had been about the choice. "Kingsley, as I said, I'm not asking this of a friend. I am asking of the Minister. If I do fail, I want the chance to try." I leaned a bit further, making sure I had his full attention. "I am completely serious. And I want to do this soon. I understand if there is absolutely no way, but I have already lost too much time. I want to do this as soon as possible, even if it is three days from now." I kept eye contact for a moment more to get my point across then leaned back.

Almost as soon as I leaned back, the waitress returned back, leaving Kingsley's tea, and scurrying away again. I guessed she _could _feel the tension.

He looked at me for a second longer. "Alright, I'll see what I can do, Harry. There is only one thing; I am not directly associated with the Unspeakables. They obviously report to me, but I have even more control and access to the Aurors. The Unspeakables are even secretive towards me. There are reasons their department is the Department of _Mysteries_." I gave him a look that urged him to continue, in a sarcastic way. He raised his hands in defense. "I will do what I can, though." He gave me a small smile.

I returned it with a bright one. "Anyways, how _have_ you been, Kingsley?"

*O0o-o0O*

I returned home around half three and felt strangely drained. As I headed to my kitchen, I realized that something felt off in my home. Without a second thought, I raced to the third floor, where I knew my unease originated from.

I ended up in front of the door of _the_ room. It had been left slightly ajar, probably since the Unspeakables had passed through. I opened the door and felt a pang of irrational disappointment as I gazed into the now empty room. I knew it had been foolish to hope that they _had _left something behind.

Despite my knowledge of the room being empty, something propelled my feet forward. As I pass the center of the room, I almost felt an invisible barrier shatter, as if the preexisting ward had still been there. The part of my brain that had probably been fit to be an Unspeakable chimed in that it was probably because of how long the ward had been in place. I could have even been here centuries.

I let that thought slip away as I examined the half of the room that had been a mystery to me before. At first glance, it was obvious that the second half had been more volatile, maybe to the point that the wards were necessary. There had been scorch marks on the ground and the walls. The far wall had probably the worst damage. A huge chunk of the wall had been missing and at points, it seemed almost as if the wall had melted. The adjacent walls were not much better with smaller versions of the hole and clumps of some sort of goop. I calmed my mind with the thought that the Unspeakables wouldn't leave that there unless they deemed it safe. The floor had, surprisingly, the least damage. It had scorch marks spread out and a few holes that looked acidly burned.

Overall, the two halves of the room looked like two separate ones.

I'm so busy noticing the damage of the room that I almost miss the small lump in the left corner. It's a locket with two pictures meticulously placed. On one side is a man that looks eerily like Sirius, and on the other, a woman that looks surprisingly like Narcissa Malfoy. The longer I look at it, the more it looks like the Malfoy matriarch. It takes me another second of staring at the picture to remember that Narcissa was a Black.

For a moment I wondered why the Unspeakables left what looked like a Black heirloom. Then I realized it didn't appear to be Dark. It had seemed to be important though, and, before I consciously decided it, I pulled it over my head. It settled on my chest and I walked out of the room, feeling satisfied.

*O0o-o0O*

Not long after, I was relaxing with the tea I finally got around to making. I began to think that I _could _relax for the rest of the day and await a letter from Kingsley _tomorrow_. Of course, that was when a damn owl had to appear at the edge of my wards. I told myself to calm down and that there was no way Kingsley would start helping on his day off.

I had managed to convince myself as the familiar owl came through the window. Apparently the owl could tell how annoyed I had been at its owner; it didn't wait for a treat, but instead left after dropping the letter.

This situation was beginning to become more annoying than actually visiting Hermione. I wince as I read the letter, practically being able to hear the octaves rising.

_Harry,_

_ Finally. Where have you been? Why haven't you been responding?_

I could sense the deep breath she took here to calm herself. Octaves down.

_I'm glad to hear from you now. All I want is to hear you out. Will you agree to meet with me tomorrow for tea? It'll be just me because Ron is on a major case right now, but I promise to hear you out. You can even hold me to that._

_Please respond soon. I'll leave Archey there for the time being. I told him to leave you so he'll be outside, but please use him._

_(I still can't believe Ron named the owl that.)_

_Hermione Granger_

I stared at the letter. I let it fall from my hands and didn't bat an eyelash as it fell into my tea. I sat there for a while just analyzing what she had said. By the time I pulled the letter out of my tea, the latter is cold and half the paper had only an ink blob where Hermione's meticulous words used to be. I ripped off that part of the paper and_ Accioed _a quill to me-I kept my wand on me at that point. I wrote on the back of the paper no wanting to stand up.

I wrote a quick response and whistled. I hoped the Weasleys trained the owl to come at a whistle; I _really _didn't want to get up. Thankfully, the owl did come in, snatched the folded piece of paper out of my hand and majestically swooped out of my house. I finally stood up and headed to bed, not thinking the whole way there.

As I was falling asleep, the thought slapped me on the side of my head.

_I have a meeting with Hermione tomorrow._

*O0o-o0O*

I woke up peacefully, and of my own accord the next morning. I walked downstairs and began making my tea. I felt like nothing can ruin today; I really hadn't been thinking.

My throat fell to the pit of my stomach as I saw the envelope on my table; envelope that should have been waiting outside of my wards. Reality comes crashing down on me as two main things from the previous day return of the front of my mind.

First, I have a meeting with _Hermione_ today.

Second and probably more pressing at that moment, I had been awaiting an acceptance or denial letter for Unspeakable training.

I opened the letter with shaking hands.

_To: Mister Harry J. Potter_

_ We at the Department of Mysteries have received notice of your interest in the program __Unspeakables' Advanced Training __and are happy to inform you that you that you have been accepted. _

_ The program begins the 1 May 2000. Apart from this letter, you have also received an informational packet describing the location and all items you will be expected to have. _

_ We expect you to arrive at the site at 22:00 on the date specified. Keep in mind the program is specially conducted to assure the utmost qualities of our future Unspeakables._

_ Finally, we may only ask one thing of all of our inductees. No one around you must know of where or why you have left home for three weeks- the duration of the program. _

_ Come and be prepared __Mr. Potter ._

_ Rabastan Erios_

_ Head of the Department of Mysteries_

I breathed a sigh of relief and put down the letter. Step two was complete.

*O0o-o0O*

I stared blankly at Hermione and she reciprocated the action. I had half a mind to keep this going until I could excuse myself. Instead of going for tea as she said in the letter, we ended up in a small pub near the Ministry. Finally, I came to my senses, knowing she would not let me leave even if that did mean not talking until the end of her lunch hour.

I sigh and figure I'd better begin. "Look, Hermione, I don't really know what you're hoping to get out of this. I get that you want to understand, but what, exactly? You seem to think you know everything about my mannerisms and my reasons behind doing things. You say you'll let me talk, but, as soon as I'm done, I know you'll try to analyze me. So just tell me exactly what you want to know, I'll see if I can answer you, and we'll go from there."

She looked shocked that I was so up front about it. "I- well, I just wanted to… it's just that, Harry, both Ron and I are worried. We want to know what you haven't wanted to _do _something with your second chance. And why you haven't been responding and why you closed your wards to not admit us. And why, I don't know, Harry. You've just changed. Most importantly, we just want to understand you. And well-"

I cut her off. "You're rambling, Hermione. I understand. I'll tell you, if you promise not to try and analyze me." She nods, quickly. "First, I don't consider it a second chance, Hermione. If it had been, nothing would have changed. But, everything around me changed. Ron was immediately accepted into Auror training, even without his NEWTs. Something I know you didn't approve of, but went along with. We still hung out, but you two had obviously moved on. That fall, you returned to Hogwarts to take your NEWTs, and then you were instantly recruited at the Ministry. You and Ron got together and I was suddenly the third wheel.

"Then, every time the three of us met up, you guys would either be angry at me or take pity on me for not moving on already. Somehow, I don't understand how you guys didn't realize something was wrong. Even when the newspapers wondered if anything was wrong with me, or people hounded me for just about anything, you two- the supposed most important people to me- never showed any concern. All Ron seemed to actually care about was Ginny and I breaking up. That was the one time, though, that there hadn't been anything wrong."

She looked as if she had been dying to say something, but I just put up my hand. "Wait. Now, I'll get around to it. Yes, everything had been wrong directly after the war. Everything just got worse the further we grew apart. I felt so lost, for so long and the people who were supposed to be there for me, weren't. It got to the point that I felt broken. Hermione, I _died_ and came back. Despite everything that had gone on in the former years, _that_ was what truly traumatized me, and that was what you guys didn't help me get through.

"These past two years, I've been trying to work through my problems myself. The ones I didn't want to deal with I locked away to not be dealt with. I'm sure you'll say that's irresponsible, but I don't care. A few days ago, after the dinner at the Burrow, I made a decision. In two days, I will be leaving." I knew she wanted to interrupt but I gave her a stern look. "I will be traveling for three weeks, and after that, I will decide what to do." I decided to sell different mindset than my real one at the moment.

"I'm going to get philosophical for a moment. I don't want to do this to see the world that I saved. I want to see the world that saved me. Everything is magical Hermione. Everything magical and unknown in the world came together to help me defeat Voldemort. I don't want to understand it, but I do want to experience it.

"Now you can't dissuade me from anything, at this point. Please don't even try. I don't _want _to leave angry at you, but I will if I have to." I sighed, finally ending my speech. "You can talk now."

She let out a sigh a relief, as if this had been what she had been waiting for the whole time I'd been speaking. She took a few more breaths with a thoughtful look on her face. She took one more drink before she began to speak. "I won't try to dissuade you from leaving. I don't quite understand why you are leaving, but I respect your decision. As for the past two years, I'm so sorry. As for Ron, I'll make him back off with Ginny. Even I can see that she is happy with Ethan. Just remember _I_, if not Ron, am always here if you want to talk. After what happened five days ago, I'll respect you more. I'll hear you out, and I'll hope that one day we can be as close at three years ago again." She smiles sadly and I nod.

"Thank you, Hermione. Now, I think your lunch break must have been over ten minutes ago, and I have a few last minute things to pick up for my trip." I stood and paid for my drink, even though it was barely touched. "G'bye, 'Mione."

She smiled at the use of her old nickname while she paid as well. "Good-bye, Harry." She walked out, and I followed a few moments later. I Apparated, as soon as I found a secluded enough spot, to Diagon Alley to pick up the few things I needed for Unspeakable training.

* * *

A/N: That was a long one. Phew. Next chapter is mostly filler, with some plot. Again, sorry for the delay. I hope next one to be out by the end of the week. And, to anyone interested, i am always happy to hear suggestions for anything you want. I only want to keep improving. Anyone can review or PM me at anytime. Please feel free to point out anything. Plus, to anyone in the US, Happy Fourth of July! Until next time…


End file.
